


Sleep Talk

by SilverMidnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves hearing Sam talk in his sleep he always has such good ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Wincest! You've been warned.

"Dean," Sam gasped rolling onto his stomach in his sleep, "Please. I'm ready."

Dean smirked angling his himself so he could watch his brother. Sam always had such vivid dreams. He had woken up a handful of times to his brother rubbing his hard length against his hip his harsh breath panting in his ear. Soft whimpers and pleas fell from his lips. Oh his Sammy was such a slut in his sleep.

He tried to get the younger man to share his fantasy with him,but he was closed lips. Dean didn't understand what was stopping him. He had showed Sam the things he liked over the years, but Sam was a closed book. If his dreams were anything to go by though he wanted something badly. He never gave enough details though and Dean needed more.

Standing up Dean made his way to his younger brothers sleeping form and kneeled. A hand carded through the thick tresses giving a small tug. He felt his cock twitch when Sam moaned at the sensation. The younger man loved when Dean was rough with him. Pushing him into walls. Tossing him onto the bed. Biting at every inch of skin he could reach. He loved it all.

"Dean," Sam moaned his head moving back with Dean's hand, "Please. Tighter!"

"What are you thinking, Sammy?" Dean wondered aloud, "Is my hand around you dick? Am I jerking you off? You have to give me more, Kiddo."

Sam's legs spread causing Dean to chuckle. His hand traveled down his brothers back giving a soft pat to his ass. A gasp fell from Sam's lips his body moving towards Dean's hand. Cocking an eyebrow Dean put a little more force behind his next smack. He couldn't help but grin when he saw his brother thrusting into the mattress.

"What do we have here, little brother?" Dean grinned, "Is this what you've been hiding? That's not fair. We can have so much fun with this. Let's see if we can find anything else."

Running a hand down Sam's leg he waited for some sign that he was doing something right. It wasn't until he wrapped a hand around his ankle and gently pulled his legs apart. Dean let out a soft moan as he felt Sam do exactly what he wanted.

"So beautiful, baby boy," Dean whispered placing kisses to the broad shoulders presented to him, "Show me more, Sammy."

Dean placed a hand over his hard cock. He let his eyes flutter shut as his mind wondered. Did Sam want to be tied down? He could work with that. Anything to hear those bliss filled moans. the taller man made some of the most intoxicating noises and Dean had quickly become addicted.

"Dean?" Sam spoke his voice deepened with sleep.

Watching hazel eyes open Dean brushed hair out of his way before leaning down to kiss him. Sam sighed into the kiss breaking it long enough to roll onto his back. Dean straddled his little brothers lap his hands threading with Sam's. Lifting their hands above Sam's head he put his weight behind them pinning him down.

Sam gasped his already hard cock twitching. Dean and he had fought a lot in their lives and try were pretty evenly matched now, but Sam loved when Dean won. That firm heaviness on top of him nothing got him hard quicker and he hid that. He couldn't risk his brother thinking less of him.

In truth though he wanted Dean to take him over. He loved when Dean was in control. Telling him what to do. Manipulating his body into whatever position he wanted. He knew that he shouldn't want that though so he fought against it. He couldn't stop his mind though. When he slept he could see Dean tying him up and doing whatever he wanted. He was always so gentle at first. Bringing Sam in. Then he'd pounce.

"Dean!" Sam yelped feeling a pinch on his inner thigh.

"I need your attention on me, Sammy," Dean smirked looking down at him.

"What are you doing, Dean?"

"Did you know you talk in your sleep? The mouth you have on you, little brother. I have to say I'm surprised you're such a slut."

A blush darkened Sam's cheeks at his brothers words. He knew that his dreams had been getting more and more graphic lately, but talking in his sleep was news to him. Oh God...What had he been saying? Wait, Dean didn't look weirded out he looked...Turned on? Was it possible that his brother was willing to give him what he had been wanting? Squirming against the older man Sam moaned feeling the hands on his wrists tighten.

Smirking at his brothers moans Dean leant down his tongue running over Sam's exposed chest. He hummed in contentment as his brothers flavor burst on his tongue. He always tasted so spicy. Letting his eyes roll back in his head Dean slowly started to circle his hips setting a tortuously slow pace.

"Taste so good," Dean sighed taking another swipe at his neck before sitting up, "So, you want to be tied down. Anything else I should know, little brother?"

"Want you," Sam gasped out trying to move his hips to get more fiction.

"What do you want me to do? Come on, Sammy. There's a lot I can do."

"Con-Control."

"Control? I think we can work with that. What do you say, Sammy? I'm going to go to the bathroom. I want you to strip completely down, lay on your back. Can you do that for me, baby boy?"

Sam nodded frantically his whole body freezing as Dean climbed off of him. Hearing the bathroom door slam shut knocked him out of his stupor. Jumping up the taller man pulled his pajama bottoms and boxer briefs off. Falling back on the bed he spread his legs his hands going back over his head. His penis bounced against his stomach as he settled into his spot.

The hunters golden chest heaved as he tried to find some kind of control. He had wanted this for so long. His eyes shut whimpers slipping from him images flickering in front of him. Sam had no idea how long he was laying there, but he felt himself jump as calloused fingers traced over his muscles.

"I wish I was better prepared for this, Sam," Dean offered his voice deeper than normal, "Want to make this good for you."

"Always good, De," Sam ground out, "Take good care of me."

"Course I do, little brother. I love taking care of you. Love running my hands...my lips...my tongue over your muscles. Love hearing you moan and plead for me. Love watching your face as your orgasm rips through you. Beautiful, Sammy. So fucking beautiful."

"Dean...Pl-Please."

"Please what? Don't I take care of you? I've never left you hanging before, have I?"

"N-No."

"Exactly. Listen to me closely, baby. Close your eyes...Yes, that's it."

Seeing Sam do what he said Dean once again let his hand run over his chest. Nipples hardened under his fingers causing him to stop and pinch at them. Sam bit at his lower lip trying to hold his moans back. Dean hated seeing that. Kneeling on the side of the bed the shorter man leant down taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking as he pinched the other.

"Dean," Sam gasped itching to thread his fingers through his brother hair, "More!"

"More?" Dean questioned pulling back, "What do you want? I could get our ties and tie you to the bed. Bring you to the edge again and again but not let you come. How would you like that?"

"Dean!"

"Maybe that's a little mean. It's not like you have a choice though. You're mine, Sammy. I can do whatever I want to you and you'd love it. Like you open until you're pleading for me to fuck you. Push my dick inside you feeling you open so easily. Like you were made for me. You were made for me, weren't you, little brother?"

Sam opened his mouth to answer Dean only to have a confident hand wrap around him setting a fast, harsh pace. His body arched off the bed a soft scream leaving his lips. Dean groaned at the sight his brother made his other hand moving down to wrap around himself.

"Or I'll go fast," Dean growled lowly, "Make you scream. Your nails digging into the sheets. Delicious."

Tightening his grip Dean moved his hands quickly. Sam gasped trying to hold on not wanting to lose the feeling, but Dean twisted his hand just right causing him to fall over the edge a scream echoing through the small room. Seeing his brother panting harshly his body shaking as he came down from his high Dean jerked himself faster until his cum was spilling over Sam's stomach mixing with his brothers.

Falling to the side Dean gasped trying to catch his breath. Beside him Sam rolled onto his side so he could look into his brothers eyes. Smiling softly Dean reached over to brush sweat slicked hair out of Sam's face. A soft blush came to Sam's cheeks as he tucked his face in his brothers neck.

"Come here, Sammy," Dean chuckled pulling his brother closer to him, "You okay?"

"Very," Sam muttered.

Reaching down Dean used his hand to angle his brothers head up. Leaning down he brought Sam into a slow, sweet kiss. The younger man broke the kiss a moment later cuddling closer to his brother. Dean smiled contently raking his fingers through Sam's hair knowing they'd have to shower soon.

"Love you, De," Sam said with a yawn his eyes slipping shut.

"Love you too, Sammy," Dean smiled, "Love you too."


End file.
